


Donde la música nos lleve

by withowlmyheart



Series: Haikyuu oneshots español [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Musician Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withowlmyheart/pseuds/withowlmyheart
Summary: Oikawa es un bailarín que ha perdido la magia. Iwaizumi un violinista callejero que toca exclusivamente para sí mismo.Solo tienen una cosa en común: la música. Pero será suficiente para unirlos.Podéis encontrarme en Twitter: @stanfukurodani.





	Donde la música nos lleve

El baile es una pasión. Oikawa lo comprendió a sus tres años, cuando ingresó en su primera academia de danza. La música fluyendo a través de tu cuerpo, impulsándolo, y creando una maravillosa coreografía que consigue transmitir infinidad de sentimientos. Las emociones que con palabras uno no puede expresar el cuerpo es capaz de conseguirlo con la melodía adecuada. Esa armonía enamoró al hijo menor de los Oikawa y consagró su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su vida adulta al baile. Su vida se convirtió en una coreografía. Si iba con cuidado, siguiendo la melodía, actuaba por puro instinto y su vida fluía a la perfección. A los doce años su nombre era conocido entre los más fanáticos del mundo de la danza. Con dieciséis años recibió una invitación para la academia más prestigiosa del país. A sus dieciocho interpretó como protagonista El Cascanueces con una crítica perfecta. Un prodigio lo llamaban los críticos.

Sin embargo un día la música se detuvo. Durante una de las prácticas su tobillo no resistió y se torció con un sonido que no dejó indiferente a nadie. Todos acudieron cuando encontraron al bailarín en el suelo gimiendo por el dolor. La cabeza de Oikawa no recuerda demasiado de esos momentos. Una ambulancia, las radiografías, un doctor extranjero diciéndole que debía abandonar la danza por lo menos un año.

Los peores doce meses de la vida de Oikawa. Sus sueños se resquebrajaron y no podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo por mucho que todos dijeran que era un accidente. No. Si hubiese sido mejor, más cuidadoso, aquella lesión se habría evitado. Él seguiría bailando, la música seguiría guiándolo. Porque, en cuanto las corcheas desaparecieron, el camino quedó en silencio y Oikawa se vio perdido. ¿Dónde debía ir a continuación? ¿Cómo se vivía sin danza? La ansiedad se convirtió en su día a día, soportando la depresión con pastillas que cada vez le hacían menos. Pasó días encerrado en su habitación con la pierna en alto, golpeando las paredes y, cuando eso no era suficiente, lo hacía consigo mismo.

Sin embargo la canción más triste de Oikawa comenzó a sonar cuando los médicos le dieron la noticia que más ansiaba escuchar: podía volver a bailar. El júbilo debió ser permanente. Se suponía que la tristeza no volvería a reproducirse. Oikawa había cambiado la lista de reproducción.

Pero el mundo parecía querer jugar con él un poco más. Cuando Oikawa pisó de nuevo el parqué de la academia se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no se movía como él quería. Sí, su técnica se recuperó y su precisión volvió a ser la de siempre con un par de meses. No obstante, ese prodigio que la crítica alababa había muerto. El cuerpo de Oikawa ya no era líquido, no era parte de la melodía. Ya no eran uno. Ahora simplemente se trataba de una canción y su bailarín. Oikawa había perdido el ritmo.

A pesar de ello la academia seguía queriéndolo, la crítica lo colmaba de alabanzas, pero sus adjetivos eran cada vez más vagos. Más como la gente común. Aún seguía siendo excelente, pero se acercaba al notable. La frustración lo sacudió con más fuerza que cuando pasó un año en cama sin poder bailar. Porque el dolor era más intenso. ¿Por qué le daban la oportunidad de volver a bailar pero le arrebataban su don? Oikawa no era el mismo y todos lo notaron. No salía de casa a no ser que fuese para su práctica diaria de danza, y cuando regresaba lo hacía sin su habitual sonrisa. Se encerraba en su habitación con las persianas bajadas, la cama deshecha desde hacía días, y sin música. Oikawa no escuchaba canción alguna desde que su inspiración se perdió. Odiaba la música. Odiaba el mundo. Ya ni siquiera lloraba, porque no sentía tristeza. Lo único que ocupaba su cuerpo era vacío. Absoluto. Ni felicidad ni tristeza. Como estar muerto en vida. Primero una lesión le arrebató su pasión, y luego cuando le devolvieron la posibilidad le quitaron la sintonía. ¿Y cómo podía una canción funcionar sin armonía?

—Oikawa —le interrumpió un día Matsukawa, uno de sus compañeros de la academia. De las pocas personas que siempre estuvo ahí para él—, no puedes seguir así. ¿Por qué no vas a un especialista?

El de cabello castaño soltó una risa sarcástica y escondió la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

—He visitado a todos los especialistas del país y no me dicen más que es una cuestión de motivación. ¡Estoy harto de eso! No necesito que me digan lo que es, necesito una maldita solución.

—No me refería a esa clase de médicos. Hablo de un.. ya sabes, un psicólogo. Conozco a uno muy bueno y podría verte hoy mismo, esta tarde, si quieres. —Silencio. Matsukawa suspiró y se levantó. Recogió la ropa que Oikawa tenía tirada sobre el suelo desde hacía días—. Deberías asumir que tal vez tu problema no tenga solución, por mucho que bailes. Quizás has perdido el toque. Y para aceptarlo vas a necesitar a alguien que pueda ayudarte. De verdad, quiero decir. Ni Hanamaki ni yo podemos hacer más que estar ahí para ti. Y es frustrante, ¿sabes? Ver como alguien que te importa se va sumiendo cada vez más en una depresión… Y tus padres tampoco saben qué hacer. ¿Por qué no pruebas, Oikawa? ¿Crees que va a hacerte más daño? Quién sabe… Igual hasta mejoras…

Por mucho que Oikawa odiara dar pena, era plenamente consciente de que ese era el único sentimiento que desprendía. Su familia lloraba por él. Sus amigos le trataban como si fuese de cristal. Únicamente Hanamaki y Matsukawa a veces lo abofeteaban con una dosis de realidad.

Cuando su amigo abandonó la habitación se incorporó. Su cabello antiguamente perfectamente peinado ahora era una nube de hebras almendradas sin sentido ni dirección. Alargó el brazo y cogió la tarjeta que Matsukawa le había dejado con ese mismo día y las siete de la tarde. Miró su teléfono móvil. Ignoró los mensajes y llamadas perdidas y solamente se fijó en la hora: quedaban tres hasta la cita. Suspiró y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su almohada.

•✦───────────•✧

Ese año la primavera había llegado pronto. O quizás era que Oikawa había salido poco y, cuando lo hacía, estaba demasiado enfrascado en sí mismo como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero ese día notó algo diferente. El sol era más cálido. Sus rayos acariciaron sus pálidas mejillas y alzó la cabeza, topándose con un cielo sin una sola nube. Una suave brisa peinó su cabello y arrugó la nariz cuando el perfume de lavanda y vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales. Se sintió inmediatamente atraído por aquel aroma tan dulce y peculiar. Pero a Oikawa le fascinaba lo dulce. Cuanto más dulce mejor; ese era su lema.

Abandonó la calle principal y se adentró en una callejuela que nunca antes había visitado. El perfume se fue haciendo más intenso. Lo llevó hasta un pequeño parque del que ni siquiera había oído hablar. Estaba escondido, como un diamante en el fondo de una bolsa de piedras. Los árboles ocultaban gran parte del parque por lo que, para ver qué se amagaba en él, tuvo que entrar.

El sol radiante se vio atenuado por las hojas de los árboles que servían como filtro, dejando pasar únicamente una parte de la luz. El suelo del parque era un caleidoscopio de luces y sombras que se movían al son del viento que mecía los árboles. Oikawa descubrió el origen de la lavanda: el parque estaba repleto de ella. Y la vainilla… Cerró los ojos y olfateó. ¡Estaba en todas partes! No venía de ningún lado. Parecía como si fuese la esencia misma del parque.

Y en ese preciso instante lo escuchó.

Fue como un sueño. Oikawa, de hecho, se preguntó si no se trataba de una ilusión.

Le llegó el susurro de un violín, sutil pero firme. Una melodía que jamás en toda su vida había oído. Antes de darse cuenta sus pasos lo guiaron hacia el lugar del que procedía semejante sonido.

La música se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Terminó corriendo. Atravesó el parque hasta llegar a un rincón escondido de la vista de los transeúntes. Allí oculto un muchacho de su edad estaba de pie tocando el violín. Un grupo de niños lo observaban sentados con auténtica devoción. Sus ojos no perdían un solo de sus movimientos y Oikawa se vio sorprendido al hacer lo mismo. La elegancia con la que movía sus brazos y la precisión con la que tocaba cada nota era electrizante. Contrastaba con su apariencia. Si Oikawa hubiera visto a ese chico en la academia habría pensado que se trataba de algún bailarín de hip hop, no de un maestro del violín. Su cabello peinado ligeramente hacia arriba, su ruda mirada. Y más aún su cuerpo tonificado que se adivinaba gracias a la camiseta ajustada que lucía. Oikawa lo definiría como una melodía rock, o punk rock. Sin embargo, con aquel violín entre sus manos, los grandes músicos de la historia eran los que mejor le calzaban.

Dio un paso. Y luego otro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo se vio impulsado por la música del joven y fluía sin coreografía. Los niños exclamaron un “oh” al ser testigos de la armonía creada entre una melodía perfecta y un bailarín que sentía cada nota. Oikawa no bailó. Oikawa sintió la canción del violinista. Comprendió lo que cada nota decía y él la representó con su cuerpo. El violinista escribía la letra y Oikawa la cantaba.

Oikawa no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí bailando, pero en algún momento la música se detuvo y así lo hizo su cuerpo. Unos aplausos estallaron y la realización lo sacudió de golpe al percatarse de que los seis niños que habían estado al principio allí se convirtieron en una decena que incluso lo habían grabado. El bailarín llevó la mano a su pecho, incapaz de creer que hubiese recuperado la magia. Aquel baile sin coreografía alguna había sido el mejor de toda su vida. El violinista se colocó junto a él y ambos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su improvisado público.

Pasaron más de media hora respondiendo preguntas de los espectadores, quienes no podían creerse que hubiese sido una sesión espontánea tanto por el músico como por el bailarín. Oikawa firmó algunos autógrafos cuando reconocieron su nombre y se hizo fotografías con los más pequeños y algunas muchachas que se lo pidieron.

Cuando la gente se dispersó se fijó en que el músico ya había recogido sus cosas y se marchaba por el lado contrario por el que él había llegado. Oikawa corrió tras él. ¡No podía dejar que el chico que le había regalado la mejor canción de su vida desapareciera sin siquiera unas palabras!

—¡Espera! —gritó, pero el contrario no se detuvo.

Oikawa corrió con más brío y por fin lo alcanzó. El desconocido se quitó el auricular y alzó ambas cejas. Parecía sorprendido por que Oikawa le dirigiera la palabra.

—Eso ha sido increíble. —dijo tras recuperar el aliento. Oikawa no era de alabar directamente, pero esa vez le salió desde dentro—. La canción. La pasión con la que la tocabas. Era… mágico.

—Vaya. Supongo que es todo un halago viniendo de ti —respondió el más bajo sin alterarse.

—¿De mí?

—Sí. —El músico dejó resbalar por su hombro la funda donde guardaba el violín—. Tú eres Oikawa Tōru, ¿no? El famoso bailarín. No vivo en una cueva.

—¿Me conoces?

El músico asintió y echó a andar, pero esta vez a un paso más lento. Imaginó que para que Oikawa pudiera seguirle y eso fue lo que hizo.

—Cualquier músico que quiera componer para que sus piezas sean bailadas te conoce.

Oikawa no negaría que aquello le hizo hinchar su pecho de orgullo. Que el chico que le había cautivado con su pieza reconociera su talento era un punto para él.

—Entonces… No estamos en igualdad de condiciones entonces. Yo no sé tu nombre.

—Iwaizumi Hajime.

Ahí estaba. El nombre del chico que había convertido un violín en un instrumento mágico y había guiado su cuerpo a través de la pieza más exótica jamás tocada; al menos para Oikawa.

—Así que… Iwa…

—¿Iwa? —El aludido frunció el ceño, pero Oikawa siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Estás en el conservatorio? ¿O en alguna orquesta? —Oikawa no tenía ni idea de a dónde estaban yendo. Aquella parte de la ciudad le era completamente desconocida. Estaba acostumbrado a moverse en ambientes selectos, no tan… cotidianos.

Iwaizumi se detuvo y el bailarín lo imitó, dándose la vuelta para poder verle.

—No. —respondió con sequedad y retomó la marcha—. Toco para mí mismo y, si alguien quiere escuchar, es bienvenido. Paso de imitar a otros artistas y estar diez años estudiando. Yo solo quiero componer a mi aire.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que quieres componer música para bailarines?

—Dije que cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo te conocería. —le recordó Iwaizumi. Se plantó frente a una diminuta cafetería con la fachada completamente blanca y las ventanas decoradas con la misma lavanda del parque. El músico entró y Oikawa lo siguió—. Mi padre se dedica a eso, ese es el motivo por el cual te conozco. Pero no te confundas, no soy fan tuyo. Aunque reconozco que tu forma de bailar antes ha estado… bien.

Las palabras del músico diciéndole que no era su fan le afectaron tanto que ni siquiera captó el tono tras su “bien”. Se habría dado cuenta, de haberlo hecho, que estaba mucho más impresionado de lo que dejaba ver. Incluso llegaba al mismo punto que Oikawa.

El violinista ordenó una tarta de chocolate junto a un café solo y Oikawa pidió una tarta de queso y un té de mango. En ningún momento Iwaizumi lo invitó a sentarse con él, ni a acompañarlo, pero Oikawa no necesitaba esa clase de invitaciones para hacerlo. E Iwaizumi tampoco se quejó. Fue un acuerdo implícito entre ambos.

Tomaron asiento en un rincón de la cafetería, una mesa escondida tras un biombo de bambú. El ambiente en aquella zona era mucho más tranquilo y acogedor. Una fina música clásica sonaba por los altavoces, pero no lo suficientemente alta como para resultar molesta. Las mesas estaban decoradas con un sutil jarrón en el cual se alzaba una rosa blanca. Oikawa ignoraba cómo era posible que un local tan agradable no fuera más conocido. Aunque puede que eso fuera precisamente lo que lo hacía tan especial. No se imaginaba cómo podría mantener el encanto lleno del bullicio que la gente causaba.

—No sé cómo puedes comer tanto dulce —soltó el músico de mala gana, señalando con la vista el pedido de Oikawa.

El bailarín alzó levemente el mentón con orgullo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tal vez si tú comieras así de dulce tu carácter se ablandaría un poco, Iwa.

—¿Eh? —Si las miradas mataran Oikawa habría sido asesinado en ese mismo momento.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Alzó ambas manos, agitándolas frente a él—. Solo era una broma. Pero es que me gusta mucho lo dulce, desde siempre. De hecho casi no puedo tomar café porque lo encuentro demasiado amargo.

—Qué raro.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensaba que los bailarines seguíais una dieta muy estricta. —Se encogió de hombros y Oikawa suspiró. En realidad lo que el músico decía era cierto. Él se había visto obligado a prescindir en muchas ocasiones de sus deliciosos dulces por culpa de la presión a la que lo sometían.

—Y lo hacemos. Pero no pienso volver a obsesionarme con eso. —Cogió el dulce y lo llevó a su boca, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Sus labios se llenaron de sirope de fresa—. Hubo una temporada en la que sí, me obsesioné con el peso y en que la única forma de ser el mejor era pesando menos. Después de la lesión cambiaron mis prioridades.

Hubo un instante de silencios entre ambos. Iwaizumi suspiró y relajó sus hombros. Pensó que aquello lo habría molestado hasta que volvió a hablar:

—Eres el primer bailarín que conozco que dice eso y es sincero. —Dio un trago al café antes de proseguir—: También eres el primer bailarín famoso que se pone a bailar en medio de la calle con la música de un artista callejero. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o simplemente eres idiota?

—¿Idiota? ¡Nunca he sido tan insultado como ahora! —Llevó la mano a su frente y se echó sobre el asiento dramáticamente.

—Tú no escuchas mucho, ¿no?

—¡Iwa!

La conversación entre el músico y el bailarín fluyó tan rápida y ligera como la sinfonía que habían compuesto ambos en el parque. Las horas pasaron volando y Oikawa, después de largos meses, esbozó en esa tarde las sonrisas más sinceras. Si sus amigos y familia lo hubieran visto no lo habrían creído. Charlaron de cosas triviales, como que Oikawa prefería la música clásica y el pop mientras que Iwaizumi era de rock y estilos alternativos. Vieron vídeos de danza, de una violinista llamada Lindsey Stirling que a Oikawa le fascinó; se preguntó si alguna vez podría bailar su música en la academia. Iwaizumi no era una persona sencilla, eso lo descubrió el bailarín. A menudo lo llamaba idiota o se quejaba por el flirteo de Oikawa, pero no se molestaba de verdad. Era rudo de una manera que a Oikawa le resultó extrañamente cálida.

Esa tarde pasó en un suspiro. Oikawa no fue al psicólogo. En lugar de eso pasó la noche paseando bajo la cúpula estrellada con el músico. Se perdieron en las afueras de la ciudad y en mitad del campo de Miyagi Iwaizumi tocó una vez más para el bailarín.

A las doce de la noche se despidieron. Sus caminos se separaron. Oikawa permaneció de pie, observando la espalda del músico hasta que fue una sombra demasiado lejana como para reconocerla. Apagó el teléfono móvil en el que ahora tenía registrado el número del moreno y regresó a su casa con renovada energía.

La magia de la danza había vuelto a él.

•✦───────────•✧

O eso pensó.

Cuando el día siguiente entró en la academia con más energía que nunca, creyó que podría volver a moverse con esa fluidez que lo caracterizaba. No obstante, cuando las notas comenzaron a sonar su cuerpo no reaccionó. De nuevo la rigidez se apoderó de sus articulaciones. Por supuesto cada movimiento fue preciso y perfecto, típico de alguien que ha memorizado y realizado la pieza durante meses y meses. Pero no era una coreografía que invitaba a la adoración como la de la tarde anterior.

—Perfecto, Oikawa, como siempre.

Mentiras.

Oikawa era consciente de que su danza no era como siempre. Pero su profesora admiraba su técnica, nada más.

Un hombre que cualquier apasionado de la danza reconocería se acercó junto a la mujer. Se trataba de Jacques Fontaine, el cazatalentos más importante en aquel mundo. Un comentario positivo suyo y todas las puertas se abrían como empujadas por un huracán. Una crítica negativa y un bailarín se despedía de su carrera en un instante. A primera vista, sin embargo, no imponía en absoluto con aquella sonrisa bonachona en su rostro y sus ojos redondos escondidos tras unas gafas de cristal grueso.

—Oikawa, este es Jacques Fontaine. —le presentó la profesora, aunque era evidente para los tres que ese hombre no necesitaba presentación alguna— Ha venido porque quería verte y, según se tercie, hacerte una oferta.

El de las gafas asintió. El corazón de Oikawa se aceleró tanto que podría haber sufrido un infarto allí mismo. Que Jacques Fontaine quisiera verte significaba que estaba interesado en ti. Y una oferta podía ser el trampolín para el Olimpo del baile. Las manos de Oikawa comenzaron a sudar y temió que quisiera estrechársela.

—Es un placer, señorito. —Cómo no, Jacques le tendió la mano y Oikawa tuvo que dársela. Rezó para que no notara lo nervioso que se encontraba— He oído hablar mucho de usted.

—Lo mismo puedo decir.

—El señor Fontaine me ha comentado hace nada que le ha fascinado tu forma de bailar…

Un halago. Un halago de Jacques Fontaine. Los grandes escenarios de danza. Todo el mundo para él. El sueño por el que llevaba una vida entera peleando.

—Sin embargo —el tono de voz del famoso crítico se tornó más grave y Oikawa juraría que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y ese sueño se tambaleaba—, aunque es cierto que su técnica es perfecta, no es excepcional como había oído de algunos conocidos míos. Verá, hace poco he fundado una compañía de danza. Por ahora no hemos ofrecido ningún espectáculo sino que estamos acabando de seleccionar al equipo y organizarnos tanto los empresarios en sí como nuestros bailarines. Esta compañía busca romper con el concepto de danza clásica que se ha traído hasta ahora. Mi sueño es que la danza se acerque a todos los públicos, no exclusivamente a gente de clase alta que se enfunda en sus mejores galas para ir a un anfiteatro a observar una pieza realizada a la perfección. Busco bailarines libres, digámoslo así. Quiero gente apasionada, personas que sean capaces de transmitirme lo que sienten con su cuerpo. Cuando oí hablar de ti pensé que eres justo lo que necesito y decidí acercarme a ver si los rumores eran ciertos. Pero, francamente, no he visto nada que sea exclusivamente tuyo. Es decir, esta pieza es la de su autor, no tuya. No sé si me expliqué con claridad.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Lo que Jacques Fontaine le decía era lo mismo que llevaba en su cabeza tantos años. Lo mismo que Iwaizumi le había mencionado la tarde anterior. Una idea repentina cruzó su mente. Recordó una parte de la conversación que tuvo con Iwaizumi. Hablaron sobre la violinista que bailaba mientras tocaba, libre, impresionando a cualquiera que la viera. Su técnica no era perfecta, pero la pasión que emanaba era auténtica y eso cautivó a Oikawa.

Jacques Fontaine buscaba autenticidad, buscaba pasión. Había observado a Oikawa danzando una de las piezas más famosas del mundo, ¿y si le mostraba una que jamás antes se hubiera bailado en un gran escenario? ¿Y si por una vez era él mismo y no quien pretendía que fuera? ¿Y si rompía cualquier coreografía y bailaba con su corazón?

_—¿Pero tú te diviertes? —le preguntó Iwaizumi y dejó la taza sobre el plato. Sus orbes verdes se clavaron sobre el bailarín._

_¿Se divertía? Sí. Oikawa recordaba una época en la que se había divertido. Cuando descubrió las maravillosas piezas clásicas que, con la técnica adecuada, creaban una auténtica maravilla. No le gustaba cuando la profesora le golpeaba en los tobillos o los gritos cada vez que fallaba. Odiaba tener que aprenderse las coreografías y no fluir libre como el agua. Pero le gustaba la música y bailar._

_—Creo que sí. —Dio un sorbo al té y su mirada vagó por el local. Se detuvo en un cuadro de flores que llamó su atención. De nuevo las lavandas. Parecía que en aquella zona eran sagradas._

_—Entonces ya te digo yo que no lo haces. Si te diviertes de verdad no dudas. —Sus palabras fueron rotundas. No aceptaban réplica alguna—. ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que yo tocaba para los demás…_

_—¿Tú? ¿Haciendo algo para otras personas y no para ti mismo? —Oikawa tuvo que agacharse para que no le alcanzara en la cabeza el cojín del sofá que el violinista le lanzó._

_—El caso, durante esa época yo hacía lo que todos esperaban que hiciera. —El muchacho apretó la taza entre sus dedos y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos que al de cabello castaño se le hicieron eternos—. Dejé la música durante mucho tiempo, hasta que los mandé a todos a la mierda y empecé a tocar lo que a mí me gustaba. Me echaron de la academia y la calle se convirtió en mi nuevo escenario. ¿Y sabes qué? Disfruté como nunca lo había hecho. Porque componía y tocaba para mí. La gente que se paraba era porque tenía mi mismo gusto, le gustaba lo que tocaba, no por parecer de clase alta ni esas cosas. ¿Alguna vez has sido tú mismo cuando bailas, Oikawa?_

Sí. Oikawa había bailado para sí mismo cuando nadie lo observaba. Había puesto Toxic de Britney Spears a las tres de la mañana y bailó para los cojines del sofá con los movimientos más seductores que supo. Puso a todo volumen Wannabe de las Spice Girls y danzó mientras cantaba. Se cayó del sofá, pero no le importó. Se echó a reír y cantó aún más alto. Recordaba a la perfección la sensación de libertad que recorrió su cuerpo, la música atravesando sus venas y moviéndolo a su son. Jamás se había divertido tanto.

—Déjeme bailar una vez para usted —dijo de repente, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas tanto de su profesora como del señor Fontaine.

El joven se acercó al ordenador que conectaba con los altavoces, su espalda perfectamente erguida. Se agachó, las mallas marcando sus tonificadas piernas, y puso YouTube. La cara de su profesora fue un poema cuando las primeras notas sonaron. Oikawa casi escuchaba sus pensamientos: Se ha vuelto completamente loco. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que de verdad piensa bailar semejante vulgaridad? Sí, había gente que consideraba una vulgaridad composiciones que no fueran reconocidas por una élite social. El mismo Oikawa había pasado por esa etapa. Y sí, puede que en realidad Oikawa se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella locura si podía danzar con libertad.

Pero había llegado al punto de no retorno. Delante de él una pared se erguía. Era un camino sin salida. Si de verdad deseaba ansiar debería probar otro camino.

Oikawa alcanzó el centro de la sala y cerró los ojos. A su alrededor no había nada más que oscuridad. No la misma que lo había envuelto en sus días más negros, cuando pensó en acabar con todo. No, aquella fue liberadora. Envuelto en la negrura de su mente abandonó sus zapatillas, su ego y todo lo que había aprendido en la academia de danza. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya no estaba ante su profesora y el señor Fontaine sino en mitad de la montaña en la que pasaba sus vacaciones de invierno. A su alrededor no había más que un espeso manto blanco que abrigaba lo que en su día fue un extenso prado verde. Take Flight de Lindsey Stirling sonaba; una melodía alta y clara. Oikawa se movió por impulsos, dejó que cada nota entrara por sus oídos, pasara por cada fibra de su cuerpo y este danzara movido por ellas. El violín de Lindsey se convirtió en el de Iwaizumi. De hecho Oikawa lo vio frente a él, con sus preciosos orbes oliva posadas sobre él. Única y exclusivamente sobre el bailarín, observándolo como si fuese arte. Y Oikawa bailó. No para Iwaizumi, no para Jacques Fontaine, sino para sí mismo. Se deslizó entre la nieve. Oikawa se convirtió en la brisa que mecía los árboles y creaba un pequeño huracán donde los copos de nieve se arremolinaban antes de caer sobre el suelo. En algún momento Iwaizumi abandonó su violín y se acercó a él. Se colocó a su espalda. Oikawa olió aquel aroma que mezclaba lavanda y vainilla. Mordió su labio inferior cuando sus rugosas manos acariciaron los brazos del más alto y recorrieron su torso hasta posarse en su cintura. Se había acercado a él hasta que notó su aliento en la nuca. Y así, juntos, bailaron los dos, pero fueron uno. El uno para el otro. Hasta que la canción alcanzó sus últimas notas.

La ilusión de Oikawa se rompió en pedazos y fue consciente por primera vez del lugar en el que realmente se encontraba. Recompuso su cuerpo y se giró hacia las dos personas que habían sido testigos mudos de su actuación.

Habría resultado imposible describir con palabras las expresiones que Oikawa encontró. En todo caso, la de Jacques Fontaine se asemejaba a la que los más devotos mostraban cuando la realización divina los alcanzaba.

El silencio los invadió durante unos segundos hasta que Jacques Fontaine habló.

•✦───────────•✧

Al salir de la academia contempló el número de teléfono de Iwaizumi. La fotografía que se hicieron el día anterior como imagen de contacto. Oikawa pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Iwaizumi. Con una mano sostenía el teléfono mientras la otra hacía el signo de la victoria y sacaba la lengua. El violinista, por su parte, fruncía el ceño y miraba a Oikawa con fastidio.

Llamó.

No hubo contestación por parte del músico.

Pero Oikawa sabía muy bien dónde lo encontraría. Así que se echó la bolsa a su espalda y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a aquel pequeño y escondido parque de la zona de Miyagi.

Como el día anterior, encontró al muchacho en aquel rincón oculto. Guardaba el violín por lo que supuso acababa de terminar por ese día.

—¡Iwaaaaa! —gritó él sin importarle toda la gente que se le quedó mirando.

Se lanzó sobre el músico, tirándole, y cayó sobre él.

—¿¡Pero qué haces Basurakawa!? ¿¡Estás loco o qué!? —Oikawa hizo caso omiso a sus insultos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—¡Lo he hecho! —soltó el de ojos almendrados.

—Sí, me has partido una costilla y yo te partiré la cara como no te quites de encima ahora mismo. —El bailarín emanaba felicidad, pero sabía que toda se evaporaría al instante si Iwaizumi cumplía su amenaza. Y era capaz. Así que se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Una vez ambos estuvieron de pie se sentaron en el banco donde Iwaizumi había guardado su violín.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —preguntó Iwaizumi después de unos minutos que al más alto se le hicieron eternos.

—He sido yo mismo. —Soltó una carcajada tan sincera que Hanamaki se habría sentido orgulloso de él. Se echó hacia atrás y contempló el brillante cielo azul. Una brisa sacudió su cabello—. Hoy me han rechazado para el trabajo de mi vida, ¿sabes?

—Explícame por qué eso te hace feliz porque empiezo a pensar que estás loco.

De nuevo el muchacho rio. Curiosamente aquella risa no le molestaba a Iwaizumi. No le importaría si jamás dejaba de escucharla incluso. Era mucho mejor que oírle lamentarse por ser un bailarín sin alma.

—Después de que me rechazara lo mandé todo al cuerno y puse a esa violinista que me enseñaste ayer. Sí, Lindsey, esa. ¿Cuál? La primera que me mostraste. Y bailé. Bailé a Lindsey Stirling para el crítico más importante del mundo de la danza. —Decirlo en voz alta hizo que la risa del bailarín se hiciera aún mayor. Iwaizumi negó para sí mismo, pero no le interrumpió. Definitivamente estaba loco—. Jamás he sido tan feliz bailando, Iwa. Fui yo mismo. La música y yo nos fundimos. Creo que no puedo describirte esa sensación con palabras. Dejémoslo en mágico. Como cuando ayer bailé con tu canción. Y… Después de eso Jacques Fontaine se me acercó y me dijo “jamás he visto a nadie bailar de esa forma tan auténtica, tan cargada de pasión”. Y me ofreció el puesto de bailarín principal en su compañía. Pero le puse una condición.

Iwaizumi, que había cogido una botella de agua, escupió todo el líquido sobre el césped que bañaba el suelo bajo el banco.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —gritó— No se le pone condiciones a Jacques Fontaine. Eso lo sé hasta yo.

—Pero es que tenía que hacerlo. —insistió Oikawa. Cruzó las piernas sobre el banco y se giró hacia su compañero—. Iwa, no puedo bailar sin ti.

—¿Perdón?

—Le he pedido a Jacques que seas parte de la orquesta.

Esta vez fue Iwaizumi quien rio a carcajadas. Terminó llorando de la risa y cogió un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas.

—¿Me estás vacilando, no? —Cuando Oikawa no cambió su semblante serio comprendió que no—. Espera, no. Esto no es una jodida broma. De verdad tú pretendes que yo toque para el tío más importante del mundo de la danza. Espera, espera, espera. No. No, no, no. Además, ya te dije que yo quería tocar para mí mismo…

—Precisamente por eso. —Oikawa alzó la mano para detener su discurso. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir—. La compañía que ha fundado Jacques pretende mostrar la música y la danza de una forma nunca vista. Quiere libertad, pasión. Tú eres justamente eso. Podrías componer con libertad. Mientras seas tú mismo, mientras transmita tus emociones, a Jacques le gustará. Iwa, por favor. Gracias a ti he recuperado lo más importante de mi vida. No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

El de menor estatura llevó la mano a su frente, incrédulo. Oikawa debía estar vacilándole. Sí, era imposible que de verdad le ofreciera semejante oferta, a él, un desconocido. Sin embargo en aquellos ojos almendrados veía una determinación tan absoluta que le hizo reír. Porque, joder, sí, iba completamente en serio. No era una broma.

—Oh, joder, me voy a arrepentir de esta mierda. Pero… De acuerdo. Vayamos donde la música nos lleve.

•✦───────────•✧

La actuación finalizó y los recibió un estallido de aplausos y vitoreos. La plaza principal de Nueva York jamás había presenciado semejante espectáculo de danza pública. Los bailarines que componían la compañía de Jacques Fontaine se alinearon e hicieron una reverencia ante sus espectadores. Todos ellos brillaban. No gracias a la luz que los carteles luminosos arrojaban, ni a los teléfonos móviles que los habían grabado. No. Ellos brillaban debido al sudor de su pasión. Todos habían danzado con un estilo único, guiados por una orquesta perfectamente en sintonía.

Un grupo de niños pequeños corrieron al bailarín principal, con ojos vibrantes.

—¡Ha sido impresionante, señor! —El aludido les guiñó el ojo y se agachó para quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

—Muchas gracias, me alegro que os haya gustado. ¿Vendréis la próxima vez que actuemos? —Los dos niños asintieron y le pidieron hacerse una fotografía.

En cuanto acabaron miraron el teléfono —seguramente de sus padres— y salieron corriendo gritando que habían conseguido una imagen con el “bailarín más guay del mundo mundial”.

—También eres el bailarín más egocéntrico del mundo mundial. —dijo una voz a las espaldas de Oikawa y su sonrisa se ensanchó porque sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a un muchacho con camisa turquesa y pantalones blancos, mirada oliva y su habitual ceño fruncido. Entre sus manos sostenía con aquella elegancia tan suya el violín con el que había conquistado a un público que ya comenzaba a disperarse.

—Lo sé, gracias. —Oikawa se acercó al muchacho y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

—No era un cumplido, ¿sabes? —protestó Iwaizumi, quien no se resistió a la cercanía del más alto. De hecho nunca lo había hecho.

—Llevamos tres años trabajando juntos y dos saliendo —le recordó y quedaron tan próximos que Iwaizumia sentía el aliento de su novio sobre los labios. Por supuesto lo que más deseaba en ese instante era cogerle de la muñeca, llevarle al primer lugar íntimo que encontraran y besar sus labios hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera seguir—, he aprendido que el que me llames egocéntrico es tu forma de decirme lo mucho que te gusto.

—No te soporto.

—Te encanto.

—Eres insufrible.

—Y aún así cada noche me besas cuando piensas que estoy dormido.

—Jodidamente idiota.

—Pero tu idiota.

Iwaizumi no volvió a protestar. Cerró la boca y en lugar de añadir nada más la unió a la de su pareja. Ese chico que había conocido entre lavandas y vainillas en un rincón perdido de la ciudad, cuando atravesaba uno de sus peores momentos. La persona que le había ofrecido el trabajo de sus sueños, la relación que necesitaba sin siquiera saberlo, y los años más felices de su vida. El hombre con el que llevaba tres años viajando y triunfando en el mundo entero con sus espectáculos llenos de emoción. Se besaron en mitad de la plaza y a Iwaizumi no pudo importarle menos la gente que los miraba. Los labios de Oikawa se habían vuelto adictivos para él, pero jamás se lo reconocería al más alto. Suficiente ego desprendía ya. Sin embargo sabía que Oikawa lo tenía muy presente pues cada vez que se veían, después de cada actuación, Iwaizumi terminaba en sus labios durante largos minutos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día? —le preguntó Oikawa mientras paseaban por la Quinta Avenida.

—Que eres idiota y estás loco. —El más alto puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empujón con el hombro.

—No, lo otro.

Fingió pensárselo, aunque lo cierto era que Iwaizumi recordaba cada día lo que le dijo. Las palabras que cambiaron su vida para siempre. Bueno, no solo la suya. Porque gracias a ellas Oikawa recuperó la pasión, la sonrisa y su vida.

—Vayamos donde la música nos lleve.

Oikawa curvó sus labios, satisfecho.

—¿Qué piensas de eso? —le preguntó, mirándole de soslayo.

—Creo que… —Iwaizumi cubrió su boca con la bufanda roja; la que Oikawa le regaló cuando actuaron en Barcelona— funcionamos mejor cuando dejamos que la música nos guíe y no pensamos tanto. Como sea… Supongo que quiero seguir tocando… siempre que sea a tu lado.

—¿Siempre?

Los primeros copos de nieve iniciaron su descenso sobre la pareja de artistas que se habían detenido en medio de la calle. La gente pasaba a su lado sin reparar en ellos; no eran más que dos jóvenes enamorados visitando la ciudad. Iwaizumi observó sus manos unidas, los delicados dedos de Oikawa. No era necesario un anillo en ellos para que todos supieran que aquel idiota le pertenecía. Igual que él pertenecía a ese idiota.

—Siempre.


End file.
